mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ai Shimizu
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|spouse = Maik Inoue|active = 2001-present|status = Active|Agent = Haikyou|image = Shimizu Ai.jpg}} is a Japanese voice actress who is employed by Haikyou. She also has a career as a singer an signed to Lantis. She has released 14 singles (including joint and character singles) and four albums. She covered Yumi Matsutoya's "Toki o Kakeru Shōjo" as the B-side of her first single "Angel Fish" in 2003. She is known to have a close relationship with fellow voice actress Mai Nakahara, having collaborated in eight anime where most of the characters they voiced in together had close connections: DearS, Kage Kara Mamoru!, My-HiME, My-Otome, My-Otome Zwei, Please Twins!, Sola, Strawberry Panic! and also in the Lucky Star drama CD. Voice roles Leading roles in bold. Anime Television *''Mahoromatic'' (2001), Minawa Andou *''Rizelmine'' (2002), Kurumi *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' (2002), Yuzu Hieda *''Mahoromatic:Something More Beautiful'' (2001), Minawa Andou *''Heat Guy J'' (2002), Monica Gabriel *''Raimuiro Senkitan'' (2003), Momen Sanada , Theme Song Performance *''Wandaba Style'' (2003), Kiku No. 8 *''Croket!'' (2003), Drop *''Please Twins!'' (2003), Karen Onodera *''Mahoromatic:Summer Special'' (2003 TV special), Minawa Andou *''Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito'' (2003), Hatsumi Azuma, Kogechibi *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' (2004), Akari *''Dears'' (2004), Ren *''My-HiME'' (2004), Mikoto Minagi *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' (2004), Suzuka Tsukimura *''W Wish'' (2004), Senna Tōno *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' (2005), Puppet *''MÄR'' (2005), ' Snow', Koyuki *''He Is My Master'' (2005), Mitsuki Sawatari *''Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes'' (2005), Sayaka Kurenai *''Zettai Seigi Love Pheromone'' (2005), Aimi Yoshizumi *''Absolute Boy'' (2005), Shione Unno *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' (2005), Suzuka Tsukimura *''My-Otome'' (2005), Mikoto Minagi *''Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo'' (2006), Arisu Arisugawa *''Rakugo Tennyo Oyui'' (2006), Suzu Koishikawa *''Kage Kara Mamoru!'' (2006), Yamame Hattori *''Shinigami no Ballad'' (2006), Daniel *''High School Girls'' (2006), Momoka Suzuki *''Strawberry Panic!'' (2006), Tamao Suzumi, Kizuna Hyūga *''D.Gray-man'' (2006), Road Kamelot *''Gift: Under the Rainbow'' (2006), Riko Fukamine *''Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku o!'' (2006), 吉村逸美 *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' (2007), ' Ellis' *''Sola'' (2007), Koyori Ishizuki *''Princess Resurrection'' (2007), Sherwood *''Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō'' (2007), Maki Ikuta *''Ayakashi'' (2007), Pam Werne Asakura *''Akiba-chan'' (2008), Akiba-chan *''Saki'' (2009), Hajime Kunihiro *''Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!'' (2009), Kuran Shunt *''Tears to Tiara'' (2009), Ermin *''Seitokai no Ichizon'' (2009), Elise Toudou *''Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri'' (2009), Minawa Andou *''The Qwaser of Stigmata'' (2010), Elizabeth (Lizzie) Original video animations *''Psychic Academy'' (2002 ONA), Kyaru *''Cosplay Complex'' (2002), Athena Imai *''Generation of Chaos III ~Seal of Time~'' (2003), Teefa *''Raimuiro Senkitan: The South Island Dream Romantic Adventure'' (2004), Momen Sanada, Theme Song Performance *''Please Twins!: The Summer Never Ends'' (2004), Karen Onodera *''Strawberry 100%'' (2005), Chinami Hashimoto Singles and albums Singles * (May 22, 2002, Lantis) * (November 27, 2003, Lantis) with Mai Nakahara, ranked 51st in Oricon charts *"Parade" (July 22, 2004, Lantis) with Mai Nakahara & Saeko Chiba, ranked 188th in Oricon charts * (September 23, 2004, Lantis) * (November 25, 2004, Lantis) ranked 128th in Oricon charts * (February 24, 2005, Lantis) ranked 129th in Oricon charts * (February 22, 2006, Lantis) ranked 64th in Oricon charts * (Mai 26, 2006, Lantis) ranked 42nd in Oricon charts * (August 23, 2006, Lantis) ranked 43rd in Oricon charts * (April 25, 2007, Lantis) ranked 107th in Oricon charts * (December 21, 2007, Lantis) ranked 136th in Oricon charts * (March 26, 2008, Lantis) ranked 159th in Oricon charts *"Chimeric voice" (September 9, 2009, Lantis) * (July 22, 2010, Lantis) Albums * (April 27, 2005, Lantis) ranked 115th in Oricon charts * (August 24, 2005, Lantis) *''Chronicle'' (December 21, 2006, Lantis) with Mai Nakahara, ranked 101st in Oricon charts *''Nuova Storia'' (September 10, 2008, Lantis) ranked 141st in Oricon charts References External links *Ai Shimizu at Haikyou *Ai Shimizu at Lantis *Ai Shimizu at Animate * Category:1981 births Category:81 Produce Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo es:Ai Shimizu fr:Ai Shimizu ko:시미즈 아이 it:Ai Shimizu ja:清水愛 ru:Симидзу, Ай zh:清水爱 Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Seiyu from Tokyo